My Beacon Of Hope
by TheBigK1
Summary: Cy's 18th birthday leads to many things but when Beastboy enters a deep depression will Raven be able to get him out of it? pairings: BBRae, RobStar, Cy?. Rated T, Might go up cause of later chapters, oh and this summary really does suck XD
1. Birthday Surprise

This is my very first fanfiction so bare with me with all the typos I have and my characters ooc

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans

Time: I'm just going to say that this happens 2 weeks after Tokyo and that Tokyo happened 2 weeks after Things change.

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Tokyo and everyone is still adjusting to the new couple status, even the new couple! But even with the new couple, the tower life hasn't changed much. Cyborg and Beastboy still yell at each other about meat and tofu and play video games all the time, Raven still meditates and reads, Robin still slightly obsesses about crime, and Starfire still takes care of  
Silkie and still cooks, much to the horror of the others for the latter. Life has been relatively crime free since they returned since most of the criminals were still frozen. Some managed to escape, like Dr. Light, but they were easy to detain again. But today wasn't a normal day, today was Cyborg's 18th birthday.

* * *

" _System charge complete, happy birthday Victor"_ said Cyborgs systems as he got up.

"Booyah! It's my birthday!" he says as he gets up. _I wonder what the others have planned_ he thinks as he exits his room. After a couple minutes of walking he ends up at the door to the common room, _okay so they're probably going to try and surprise me but they won't be able to get a scare out of me!_ And then he walked in and SPLAT! As a pancake flew into his face.

"Oh shoot Cy are you okay" he heard someone say as he peeled off the pancake and took a look around. He couldn't believe what he saw, food was everywhere including all over his friends. All he could ask was, "What the hell happened here?!"

* * *

 _1 hour earlier_

"Okay guys operation Birthday is a go" said a whispering Robin.

"What was operation Birthday again?" asked by a very tired Beastboy only to be rewarded by an irritated Raven smacking his head and telling him to wake up.

Robin only shook his head and said, "operation Birthday is me and Starfire deal with decorations, Raven deals with balloons, and you deal with cooking. You also promised to use the stuff Cyborg likes. Remember now?"

"Oh yeah, except for the part of me using stuff Cy likes" as Beastboy asks with narrowed eyes, but Robin didn't look like he was lying so he accepted it.

As the operation went on, Raven was finished after half an hour so she goes up to Robin, who was busy hanging streamers, and asks what she should do.

"I don't know, maybe help beastboy with cooking and.." as his voice drops to a whisper, "make sure he's actually using the right ingredients."

"You do know that he never actually promised to use non-vegan ingredients" she said in a whispered monotone but all she got was a grunt. "Fine" as she rolled her eyes and walked over to Beastboy.

Beastboy was already finished with the pancakes and waffles and was working on the last object, which indeed was the cake, when he heard Raven coming and says "Hey Raven".

"Hello beastboy, do you need any help?" she asked.

"Um, you do remember the last time you tried to cook" but after seeing Ravens glaring face he quickly added "but sure you can help all you need to do is put the cake batter in the oven, I'm going to go set up the table."After a couple minutes of setting the table up he looked over Raven trying to stifle a laugh as he watched her try and work the oven and decided to go over and help her. "Do you need any help?" he asked trying to contain his laughter.

Raven, seeing his expression scowled and said, "it's not my fault this thing won't work for me."

He couldn't handle it anymore and bursted out laughing but after seeing Ravens face he quickly shut up and said "here" as he took Ravens hand and showed her which buttons to press. After he was done Raven ripped her hand from Beastboy and glared at him. _Man i was just trying to help her, sure I kinda invaded her space but she doesn't have to glare at me like that_ he thought to himself as he muttered the word sorry.

Raven, on the other hand, was thinking completely differently. _How dare he invade my personal space without my permission. He should know better then that by now but I shouldn't be surprised this is Beastboy I'm thinking about here, it takes forever to get anything through his thick skull, but he did show me how to use the oven so I'll just glare at the little green idiot._

And there they sat in an awkward silence until the 15 minutes were up and Raven got up to go get the cake, but on her way to put the cake down she tripped on the wandering Silkie and spilled the cake all over Beastboy. "Beastboy im so sorry, I tripped over…"she started to say but when she saw the mischievous smirk on his face she knew she was in for for trouble.

"Food Fight!" he yelled as he tried to throw some of the cake on him at Raven, but Raven was too quick and sailed over and hit the unexpected Robin straight in the face. Starfire saw this as a friendly Earth custom shouted, "Glorious!" as she picked up a pancake and threw it at Robin, but being prepared he dodged it and hit Raven on the left side of her face. And thus the massive food fight began.

* * *

"Are you guys crazy!?" Cyborg shouted as everyone got ready to be yelled at for making the tower a mess, "You guys actually trusted BB to make my food!"

It took a while for the message to get through everyone, some more then other, until the last one to realize shouted, "Hey!"

"So you're not mad for making the tower dirty" asked Robin.

"Nah, it was all in good fun." everyone let out a breath of relief until Cyborg continued, "because this is perfect blackmail!" as he took a picture of everyone and ran off yelling, "now you guys clean up and take a shower I'll be back later!"

After cleaning up and taking a shower everyone got back to the common room to see that cyborg went out and bought breakfast and cake for everyone even though it was already afternoon.

After they had their afternoon breakfast they did what people usually did at birthday parties like pin the tail on the donkey and whacking a piñata. Then they gave out gifts and had cake and at that point it was getting really late when Cyborg said, "all right guys, while I was out i heard that they finally repaired that warehouse club, that was destroyed when Blackfire came, so who's ready to go out and PAR-TY!" Everyone cheered as they raced to the car, except for Raven of course but she did have a small smile on, as they sped off in the night towards the newly refurbished club.

* * *

Yay chapter 1 is done, I'll try to update as soon as I can but life usually has other things in mind but I will always complete my stories. Now this will be a BBRae and a Robstar but I don't know who I should pair Cy with. There's of course Sarah Simms, but there is also BumbleBee also i could do Jinx. So i'm leaving it up the the reviewers just review or send me a message of who i should pair Cy with and leave a note as to why and whoever gave me the best explanation will be posted before or after a chapter announcing that they won. But of course review other wise, some helpful pointers would be nice as well as compliments, but now i'm rambling on so until next time (which will be soon I promise you), TheBigK1 signing off.


	2. Dance Declined

Disclaimer: still don't own the titans

Warning: this chapter does get a little M-ish

* * *

As they finally reach the warehouse cyborg calls out, "are you guys ready for a night of fun!" and received a bunch of enthusiastic cheers as they exited the car. Of course as soon as they exited the car they were swarmed with fans, but after 15 minutes and an irritated Raven the fans dispersed and they were allowed inside.

Once inside they all went their separate ways. Robin and Starfire went to the dance floor, Beastboy and Cyborg went to the food counter, and Raven sat at a table in a dark corner.

* * *

 _Wish Robin danced with me,_ Raven thought after watching Robin and Starfire dance for the past 30 minutes. It's no big secret to Raven that she knows that she has a crush on Robin, but when she confronted her emoticlone, Affection, she said that all of her other emoticlones have to also agree to love a person. According to Affection, Rage and Rude are still undecided and one other likes another person but Affection said she couldn't disclose that information. So here Raven was wishing Robin would dance with her until…

"Do you want to dance?" said a voice

She looked over to see Beastboy nervously standing there while scratching the back of his neck and she couldn't fathom why a tiny part of her was squealing in delight. After quickly shutting down that rouge emotion she says, "No Beastboy, I don't want to dance".

"Then why are you dreamily staring at the dance floor" he responded.

 _Shoot was I really staring at least he didn't notice me staring at Robin_ she thought but said, "I was thinking of something else".

"Sure you were, but that doesn't give you a reason why you shouldn't dance" he said.

A part of her was once again squealing even louder this time. _Great, at this rate I'm going to lose control._ "I'm not going to dance because I don't want to dance" she said more harshly.

"But don't you want to have fun?"he asked in a more whining tone.

"We both know that if I have too much fun, I'll lose control of my emotions thus lose control of my powers" she said with narrowing eyes. _That'll get him to leave_ she thought to herself

She didn't expect him to narrow his eyes and say, "We both know that after his defeat you're able to express your emotions more freely".

That was the final straw, _no one tells me how my powers work and mention Trigon!_ "That's it I'm heading outside, follow me and I'll send you to another dimension" she said as she got up to leave.

She was walking down the dark alleyway right next to the warehouse listening to the extremely loud rave music that could be heard through the walls while venting about the changeling. She was so busy venting that she didn't realise that someone was coming up behind her until it was too late.

"We're going to have some fun tonight" said a deep and drunken voice as he forcibly grabbed her shoulders and shoved her into the wall.

Frozen in shock she didn't put up much of a fight but once she started realizing the situation she was getting in she said, "oh yeah, Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

Nothing happened so tired again and again but nothing happened and she started panicking.

"For a second I actually thought you were the real Raven but instead you're just another wanna-be." The drunken man said.

At this point Raven was panicking and screaming for help but no one seemed to hear her.

"Scream all you want but no one's going to hear you with that rave music blasting" he says as he rips the lower part of her leotard and unzips his pants.

"but.. But…"as she tries to speak through her shaking body.

"Oh has no one punched your V-card yet, don't worry It'll be my pleasure" as he pulls off his boxers to reveal his throbbing manhood.

At this point, Raven has her eyes shut tight crying to herself as she waits for the inevitable when she heard a very, _very_ inhuman growl.

* * *

 _Man why is it everytime I talk to Raven we seem to fight,_ Beastboy thought, _maybe I should be more direct and say I have a crush on her. Who am I kidding. I've told myself that I was going to tell her that for the year and a half I've known her. Ugh, when it came to Terra it was so much easier, she knew I liked her and she easily showed that she liked me in return, but then she had to join Slade, then turn to stone, then completely forget me and the titans. No, if she wants to forget then let her, I'm looking toward the future which unfortunately leads me back to Raven._

That's when he heard it, a tiny whisper calling for help. If he didn't have enhanced hearing he would've never heard it. Then, he heard it again, _Raven! But why is she calling for help? She must be in trouble! But where is she? Oh! She said she was going outside after our argument!_

Everyone quickly got out of the way when they saw the green cheetah running towards the exit all the while Beastboy was thinking _Hurry Hurry, Need to go faster!_

As soon as he got outside, he turned back into human and skidded to a stop in front of the dark alleyway, and what he saw with his nocturnal eyes made him release a very, _very_ inhuman growl.

* * *

The next thing Raven knew after hearing the growl was the sound of skin being cut, drops of a liquid falling on her stomach, a small thud of something relatively small hitting the ground, and a muffled scream the seemed to be fading down the alleyway.

That's when she opened her eyes and saw the liquid was indeed blood and looked a bit further down to see that the fallen object was the drunken man's manhood which she quickly screamed and kicked it underneath a trashcan.

After a while, she finally calmed herself down to be able to still hear the muffled screams still coming down the dark alley. With shaky legs and the support of the wall, she slowly made her way down to the sound.

That's when she him, the beast, it was the first time she actually saw it up close and to her it was a very interesting sight, but then she saw what was it its clutches. It was the very man who tried to rape her and she could tell the beast was getting ready to kill.

 _I should let that bastard die for what he was about to do to me, but what about Beastboy and can't let him deal with the blood of a civilian on him that would ruin his very innocent nature and he'll never forgive himself._ With her mind resolved she finally said, "Beastboy stop". It was very quiet but she knew he could hear it when he turned to her and looked relieved to see her but then the man squirmed in the beast's grasp.

The beast's attention quickly went back to the man and released a growl, so Raven quickly said, "Enough Beastboy, you've done enough damage". Raven legs finally gave out but before she could fall in inch she was in the beast's arms. She could feel the beast moving to where she didn't know but she felt safe and really _, really_ tired. She quietly muttered a thank you before she fell asleep in the beast's arms.

* * *

All was going well for Robin, he had an amazing time dancing with Starfire but when they got tired they headed over to Cyborg, who was still eating to his heart's content. "Hey Cyborg, enjoying the night?" he asked.

"You know it Rob!" Cyborg said with his mouth half full.

While Robin and Cyborg conversed, Starfire was looking around until she finally asked, "Friends, do you know where friend Beastboy or friend Raven are?"

"Beastboy said he was going off to dance the last time I saw him and Raven was sitting in the dark corner" said Cyborg.

"Well they are not there friend Cyborg" she responded.

That's when Robin's communicator rang which he, of course, immediately answered.

"Titans where are you! There a giant green beast that ran through town disrupting traffic and causing accidents before it left the town and into the giant woods!" screamed the chief of police.

"I'm sorry officer did you say 'giant green beast'" asked Robin

"Yes I did" he said.

Robin then immediately closed his communicator and addressed his friends with a look of worry, "We've got trouble".

* * *

Raven woke up on a cold floor and a sound of a crackling fire. _Ugh, what happened to me_ and then she remembered and looked down only to see Beastboy's shirt around her waist like a diaper. _So Beastboy brought me here, but why not just bring me to the tower? Also where the heck is Beastboy?_

As she looks up she sees the changeling sitting at the fire with his back to her. _So that's where he is_ she thought as she got up and then tried levitating only to fail _so my powers still dont work yet, great. Might as well walk over and ask why he brought me here_ she thinks as walks over to him.

Halfway to the campfire she finally could get get a good look at the shirtless changeling and to say she was surprised would be an understatement. She saw a bunch of scars all over his back and when she past him to get around the campfire she could see that there was even more scars on his front side. _What the hell happened to him and why did he never tell us this, but he'll probably not answer me here I'll wait till we're in the safety of our home._

Finally she got to the other side of the fire and sat down and asked, "so where are we Beastboy?"

"This is my home" he responded with his eyes still closed and his head down.

"What are talking about the tower is our home Beastboy" she said.

Then he inwardly chuckled and moved his head up and opened his eyes, but Raven didn't see his normal emerald eyes. No, she saw the eyes of a cat and then with their eyes locked and with a smirk he said 6 words that's sent shivers down her spine _._

He said, "Garfield is not here right now."

* * *

And there's chapter 2 folks! Sorry about the cliff hangar, I love them so you'll probably see some more in the future. Also this chapter is probably the furthest I would go into M related things so there'll probably won't be anymore sexual things throughout the story (or at least rated M sexual thing). I'm still looking for who to pair with cyborg so review or send me a message that says who and why. Some constructive criticism and/or praise would be nice reviews too, but not required, anyway to finish this chapters rant, TheBigK1 signing off.


	3. Night with the Beast

Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans

* * *

"What do you mean he isn't here right now?! What did you do to him?!" she said as she slowly backed away from the campfire.

"Woah woah woah, no need to freak out. Garfield is in our mindscape right now." explained the Beast.

"Then why isn't Beastboy back" she said still backing away.

"Garfield is releasing steam by destroying part of his mindscape, so he's allowing me to have the night out because I able to convince him that you were more important than beating that jerk to death, and boy, it feels great to be finally free again." he said as he stretched.

After hearing this, Raven finally calmed down enough to realise that she wasn't a hostage and free to go, but without her powers and having no idea where she was decided to sit back near the campfire. So there they sat in complete silence with her head thinking a million thoughts, but then she thought back to his scars. _The beast did say this was his home so maybe he'll be able to tell me how those scars came to be,_ and with her mind resolved she finally broke the silence and asked, "Beast, if you don't mind me asking, but how did you..."

"Get these scars" he said cutting her off and with a sigh he responded, "but before I answer that question, I want to ask you this, what do you know about Garfield?"

"Well that's easy, he's dumb, annoying, tells stupid and horrible jokes, sleeps way too much, doesn't respect other peo-"

"I didn't ask about Beastboy, I asked about Garfield" the Beast said, interrupting her.

"Well what's the difference and what does this have to do about those scars?" she responded

"And here I thought you would be able to notice" he said thinking aloud.

"Notice what!" she practically yelled not liking that the Beast just thought of her intelligence being dull.

"Notice that Beastboy is a mask that Garfield hide behinds"he responded calmly.

"What do you mean Beastboy is just a mask?" she said quietly.

"I mean that something or multiple horrid things happened in Garfield's past that he constructed a mask to hide the pain and that's my guess on how he got these scars" he said while motioning the numerous scars on his body.

 _That can't be true he shows so much happiness that it's toxic, he even makes me hap-. Woah he does not make me happy, all he does is annoy me….but I guess he sometimes does… Ugh now is not the time to think about my emotions._ "That can't be true, even if he was smiling on the outside I would've been able to tell his true emotions through my empathic abilities."she finally said.

"You have to understand that Garfield lived with Mento for quite some time and during that time he learned how to hide his true feelings extremely well. Well enough, that it even fooled you."he responded.

 _Is he really telling the truth?_ she thought, but with one quick look to see that the Beast's face was completely serious _so it is true,am I that bad of a friend that I couldn't see that he was hurting with those sc- hold up._ "What do you mean you 'guess' that's how he got those scars?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

With his eyes falling to the ground he responded, "I can only guess because he's locked up all of the dark things of his past and threw it under the protection of the mask. I once tried to look at it, but all I got was a peek, just a quick second, before Garfield forcibly moved me. Word of advice, never _ever_ get Garfield mad with you, he could make your rage proud. He was so mad at me that he ignored me for months and never let me out until today."

"Well what did you see from your 'peek'?" she asked impatiently.

"Some very dark stuff, stuff so dark and evil and twisted that I understand why he buried it. Even with that second peek, I can tell you that if, for whatever reason, Garfield's mask shatters, at the very least, he will just enter a major depression." he said solemnly.

After that Raven was speechless, for what could she say, so they sat there in silence until a cold wind blew by making her shudder.

"You know sitting on this side of the fire will protect you from the cold wind." he said.

After a couple of seconds and with a little hesitation Raven moved over next to the Beast. Silently, they sat side by side until finally:

"Why are being so nice to me? The last time you showed up Beastboy was doing things he'd never do and acting like a jerk." she asked

He responded with a sigh and said, "That wasn't me. That was the mask's self defense system." After looking at the slightly confused face on Raven he continued, "Back then I was just his raw primal instincts, running a muck in his head. He was so distracted in stopping me that he couldn't repair the mask from the cracks that were left from that treacherous Terra." He stopped and snarled at the name before continuing, "It wasn't until Cyborgs serum gave me a concious that I stopped rampaging around, allowing Garfield to repair the mask."

Raven sat there digesting the new information being told until a question popped up. "So I can tell that you dislike Terra, but what do you think of the titans?" she asked with actual curiosity.

"hmmmm .." he said as his face changed from thoughtful to happy he continued, "I have got to say that Cyborg is one of my favorites. He's like the big brother that me and Garfield never had. He's fun to be around with and have a good laugh. He's trustworthy too, He knows about the scars but he has never told anyone knowing that Garfield will talk about them when he's ready. I'm just afraid young Garfield will never be ready." he said with his face drooping a little at the end.

His face then lit right back up and said, "Starfire and Garfield are so similar in my opinion. Their emotional spectrum can change so quickly and you can tell what their feeling easily, but don't let that fool you. Garfield and I have seen that her past was also horrible through her eyes, you can see quite easily what hardships a person has gone through by the look of their eyes, but unlike Garfield, I feel that she has come with terms of her past, instead of hiding it like Garfield, and decided, like Garfield, that the universe should be more happier. That ferocity hidden so well too that when she shows it you instantly remember that she's a warrior princess and you can't forget she's gorgeous too." After a quick glance from at Raven, he quickly added, "What it's true, but we don't like her like that! We see Starfire as a sister and nothing more and it doesn't change the fact that Robin practically marked her as her territory."

As he mentioned Robin his face immediately fell, "Robin is an overly obessive, egotistical jerk!" he said with a snarl.

"That's not true, sure he's obsessive at times, but he's not an egotistical jerk." Raven said trying to defend her secret crush.

"If you don't believe me then you've got open your eyes. You know he's partially afraid of Beastboy." he said and after looking at Raven surprised face he continued, "He's afraid that Garfield would take his role as leader, seeing that they were both trained young and by elite super heroes."

"That's not true." Raven responded again but a little less sure of herself.

"Don't tell me you've never noticed all those times, like the time he almost quickly threw Garfield when I first showed up, or not listening to Garfield when he said splitting up was a bad idea, or the giant relief that was on Robin's face when Garfield handed Robin leadership during the final battle against the Brotherhood." he said as he watched Raven looked more and more unsure of herself with every point he made and continued to say but now with a much quieter voice, "Or the fact that he was more concerned of Slade than he was for you safety when we found out that you were alive after the portal incident."

"No, no, _no,_ it can't be true...he...I'm sure he cared for me more." she whispered in a very quiet voice.

"Well believe it, as soon as Slade showed up he went into his overly obsessive jerk mode and when Slade dropped the bomb that you were still alive and the rest of us were all shocked, Robin was still stoic, sure you could tell that he was still slightly shocked and relieved that you were still alive, but he was more concerned about Slade, so when Slade asked for someone to join him, Robin practically jumped on the offer before anyone else can voice their opinion." The Beast said with a bunch of venom in his voice.

"That double face, overly obsessive jerk! Here I thought they he went down there for me and only me! Hell, No one even told me that slade was the reason Robin came, I just thought he showed up later to help fight against the apocalypse!" She yelled as her eyes were turning red more and more, with her teeth getting sharper as she paced back and forth through the cave venting about Robin. That's when she noticed the Beast lying on his stomach with one head propping his head up and him swing his back legs with a dreamy face on. "What are you looking at!" she yelled with her face finally having 4 red eyes.

"Man, Garfield wasn't kidding when he said you looked kind of scary and sexy when you get all enraged." The beast said with still a dreamy face plastered on.

Now that got her out being being enraged as her eyes and teeth reverted to normal and clearly see the shock in her violet orbs. _Did he really just say that_ but with one look at him she could tell that he did indeed say it and quickly turned her head to not show her light blush. Until she finally managed enough courage to look back at the Beast, who was now sitting back upright, and ask in a very timid voice, "Beast what do you and Garfield think about me?"

"Oh well that's easy you're our m-"he said as he stopped mid-sentence with a look of fear in his eyes and a shiver down his back, until he continued with, "What I mean to say that Garfield and I really do l-". He abruptly stopped again with another look of fear and a shiver only to say a whisper afterwards saying, "Garfield does not wish for me to distribute that information to you".

"Oh c'mon don't tell me you're afraid of Garfield." she asked pleadingly.

"If you forgot I mentioned that when Garfield is enraged you really shouldn't mess with him and since he's still enraged by previous events I'd rather not have that rage focus on me." he replied back with fear and a little hope that she'll drop the subject in his voice.

 _This will probably be my only chance in a long time to see what Beastboy actually thinks about me,_ but then she caught herself _why would I care so much about what he thinks about. I mean I already know that he thinks of me as creepy, but I might as well find out what else_ and with her mind resolved she finally pleaded, "Please tell me, If he gets mad at you just tell him it was my fault."

The Beast took a minute to decide his answer and with a very nervous and jumpy look in his eyes he said, "Fine, Garfield and I have a -" he stopped once again, but instead of a shiver it was an ear twitch. With that he quickly stood up and with fangs and claws popping out he said "Food, I haven't had a hunt in such a long time" and with that he ran out of the cave leaving Raven all alone.

 _Great, I didn't find out what he thought about and I'm left all alone without my powers. Might as well sit and try to meditate and get my powers back._ With that she sat by the fire and started to meditate.

* * *

30 minutes later, Raven was still meditating until she heard a growl. _Finally the Beast is back_ she thought, but when she opened her eyes, she didn't see the Beast, no, she saw a pack of wolves at the entrance of the cave, and by the look and the growling she could tell that they were a very angry pack of wolves. She tried her powers, but to no avail they still didn't work as she watched the wolves slowly make their way to her. (So tempted to leave another cliffhanger here but I won't do that to you so soon XD)

 _Oh no, what do I do, what do I do, think Raven think…. Aha the Fire!_ She thought as she grabbed a partially burning log and started swinging it and yelling at the wolves to get back, but to no avail they continued moving towards her with even angrier faces and growls.

They continued their advance to the point that they were only 5 feet away from her when the leader, or who she thought the leader was, stopped and sniffed the air. He then growled a the rest of the pack and their advanced stopped. The leader started to sniff the air again and slowly made his way towards Raven by himself. Raven who was too panic stricken and confused did nothing as the lone wolf approached her and started sniffing her. After a minute or 2 of sniffing he stopped and rubbed his body and made a sound that strangely sounded like purring to Raven before it let out an ear piercing howl. That's when Raven heard a quieter howl coming from somewhere outside the cave and after that howl was heard all other wolves of the pack lost their hostility look and was replaced with a more curious look as they surrounded Raven and sniffing and purring against her.

 _Okay Raven, they lost their hostility towards you for some reason. That's a good thing now, all I have to do now is sneak away quietly when they get distracted_ she thought to herself until a dead deer, which was all bloodied, was thrown about 7 feet in front her. Raven, out of surprise of course, screamed.

"Gee all you had to say was that you weren't hungry" she heard a familiar voice say.

She looked up to see the Beast standing there with blood on his claws and all around his mouth. "Help me" she pleaded.

"Help you from what?" he asked with genuine curiosity

"What do you mean from what, from these wolves you idiot! They'll probably attack us when they get hungry!" She angrily whispered.

The Beast laughed at this and said, "They won't hurt you, because a few months back Garfield helped save them and their cubs and they've treated us like family ever since."

"So they won't attack us even if they get hungry?" she asked still skeptical of the wolves.

"No they won't attack you unless you try attacking them and they won't get hungry in some time because I bought a house warming gift" he said while pointing at the deer being devoured by the wolves and added an after thought, "oh if you're hungry I'll make sure they leave you some"

"um , no thanks" as she watched, not trying to throw up, as she watched the wolves rip skin and organs with blood and guts oozing everywhere.

"Suit yourself, I already ate some so I'm going to clean up at the river at the back cave and then go to sleep in a 'cleaner' part of this cave and the next time you see me I'll be Beastboy again." he said. He then moved a lot closer to Raven and brought a single claw, that was still clean, up to her face and said, with a sigh, "There was so much I wish I could've done with you, maybe one day….maybe one day, goodnight sweet Raven." and with that he left to the back of the cave.

 _What the hell was that! And why am I blushing! Ugh, when I get back to the Tower I need to have a serious talk with my emotions._ She thought to herself and then she heard the wolves fighting over the scraps of the deer. _Maybe sleeping in the 'cleaner' part of the cave would be good_ and with that thought she left towards where the Beast went.

* * *

Hey thats a wrap for chapter 3. I would like to personally thank Sailor Dragonball 87 for their review. When I saw that review it made me push aside the anxiety from the bank taking a 100 grand away from my family because of my dad's financial issues, it made me not worry about my 2 major tests that I have tomorrow and should be studying for, and it made me stay up 2 hours later than I would usually stay up on a school night just to write this story. So thank you Sailor for that review, without it this chapter probably would've taken much longer to take. So yes, the more compliments I get, the faster I will try to write chapters. Also other things about reviews before you can do too, also the choice of who cy is going to be with is still up so tell me who you want. This was an extremely long rant but I think it was a well deserved rant. TheBigK1 signing off till next time.


	4. The Return Home

Thank you reviewers! They really do help me write this story

Disclaimer: I don't, and probably never will, own the Titans

* * *

"Where could they possibly be!" Robin shouted as he slammed his fist on his keyboard. _Ugh!_ _It's like they disappeared from the face of the earth! Maybe the others have found a clue,_ he thought with a sigh while taking out his communicator. "Have you guys found anything yet?" he asked.

"Nothing so far" he heard Cyborg said. Cyborg has been driving the T-car all around town trying find a clue to where his best bud and little sister went.

"I have also found the nothing, boyfriend Robin" responded Starfire. Starfire was also looking for clues for their missing friends, but she was searching from the sky.

"Well keep searching, this is the Beast we're talking about! Who knows what he'll do to Raven" he responded harshly.

"Listen man, as much as I would love to find my little sis, I'm almost out of energy and I have to recharge otherwise I'll be useless if there's a crime tomorrow." Cyborg said with a heavy heart, clearly not liking the idea of Raven being in potential danger.

"I too am feeling the tiredness and of need of rest as well" said Starfire

Robin, unable to deny his girlfriend, crumbled and said, "Fine, we'll continue the search in the morning." Then, he shut down the computer he was at and went to his bedroom to catch some zzzz's all the while thinking _Where are they?_

* * *

"C'mon Raven, you know you want to swim!" she heard a voice say.

Raven looked up from the book she was reading to see Beastboy in his swimming trunks asking her to swim. "I don't swim Beastboy and I'm at a good in the story" she responded while looking back down at her book, only to have it ripped away by Beastboy. "Beast….."

"Awe, C'mon Rae! We both know you've read this book a gazillion times" he said with a pouting face.

She wanted to say no, but she couldn't say no to his adorable face. "Fine, just give me a couple of sec-" she tried to say before she was picked up and thrown over Beastboy's shoulder. _He's gotten taller and ,by the looks of it, stronger too_ she thought as she started to blush, but before she could dwell on the thought any longer she was dropped in the water. She quickly go up from the cold ocean water and was about to yell at Beastboy,but before she could her face was splashed by water.

"Haha, you should've seen your face!" He said laughing before he was knocked down into the water by a bubble of water. As he got up he noticed Raven smirking face and said "Oh It is so on now!" as he tried splashing her again.

And so the water fight commenced. After 30 minutes of splashing each other, both parties were drenched in water and panting for breath, but that didn't stop them.

"You can't hide forever Beastboy!" Raven shouted with excitement in her voice and a smile on her lips, while preparing for his sneak attack. Then she saw him swimming towards her, _got ya_ she thought preparing her counter attack, but she never got the chance.

Beastboy jumped out of the water grabbing her waist and lifting her in the air while spinning and shouting, "got you!" with a giant smile on his face, all the while Raven laughing her lungs out.

He stopped spinning her around and put her back down in the water. While both were panting, he placed his forehead on top of hers and whispered in her ear "got you" with a sincere smile on his face. They both looked at each other eyes before Beastboy closed his eyes and started to slowly lean forward and, to her own surprise, Raven did too.

But when their lips began to brush Raven felt a cold chill waking her up from her subconscious. _Mmm haven't had a good dream in such a long time pity I don't remember it, maybe if I fall asleep again it'll continue_ she thought. As another cold chill blew by she snuggled closer to her warm pillow she was hugging, _wait a second what pillow_ she thought as she opened her eyes, only to see that the 'pillow' was actually Beastboy.

Beastboy was on his back, but a foot up so Raven's head was on his chest, with one arm around Raven. He was still asleep, unaware that Raven was awake and red faced from blushing so much.

A rock, near the cave wall, was quickly encased in ark energy and blew up. _At least I know my powers are back_ she thought.

The boy before her started to stir, probably waking up from the explosion. _Oh Azar, what do I do? Do I try and leave and pretend nothing happened? Do I stay still and hope he goes back to sleep?_ As she was thinking she didn't notice that in her distress her powers picked up another 3 rocks and blew those up too.

 _Okay, first things first, I need to gain control_ she thought as she slowly moved out of the embrace and started to meditate. A couple minutes later she hears Beastboy yawn and stretch indicating that he did wake up from the rukus.

"Mornin' Rae"he said through his morning stretch and after seeing that Raven was levitating he said, "hey you got your powers back!"

Raven, not being able to meditate with him talking, stopped levitating and opened her eyes to see that his eyes are back to normal indicating that Beastboy was in control again and he was brandishing one of his trademark grins. "My aren't you a perceptive one" she sarcastically said.

"Hey!" he shouted in mock annoyance and after a couple of seconds he asked, "so what happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" she asked, surprised that he didn't remember.

"Only bits and pieces, I've asked the Beast but he didn't answer." he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, well all we did was talk" and after seeing that he was going to ask "we talked about what he thought of our friends before he went out hunting for a 'housewarming gift' for the wolves."

"The wolves came!" he said while jumping up on his feet and started looking for them but to no avail none were to be found. "Awww man, I wanted to play with the cubs" he said kicking the ground and after a couple minutes of silence he asked, "So what now?"

"I guess we head back, they're probably worried sick for us" she responded.

"You mean worried about you, when they see me they'll probably arm their weapons, like I'm a common criminal" he said with head down.

"That's not true Beastboy, you're our friend" she said softly.

"I….. I just hope you're right. Now let's go home" he said with a sad smile, but Raven thought he wanted to say something else. "Oh you can keep the shirt" he said with his smile fully returning before flying out of the cave as a falcon.

Raven, who took a second to put down the growing feeling inside her, flew out following her green comrade.

* * *

"Okay guys, let's discuss on on how we're going to find Raven and Beastboy, and if needed how to take down the Beast" Robin said at their breakfast meeting.

Cyborg was the first to respond as he said, "how about we-" he never got to finish because at that moment the doors swish open to show Raven, with a fixed outfit, enter the common room.

"Friend Raven!" she yelled as she quickly flew up and gave Raven her infamous bone crushing hugs.

"Can't…...Breath….Star" Raven managed to choke out.

"My apologies friend Raven, I was just so worried about you" Starfire said while releasing Raven, only for Raven to be swept up into a another bone crushing hug from Cyborg.

"We searched everywhere for you Raven. We were so worried about you." Cyborg said before putting down the breathless Raven.

Robin, one who isn't much for hugging, stuck out his arm, which Raven shook, and said with a genuine smile "Glad to have you back".

Raven gave a small smile to her friends, but was slightly disappointed that Robin didn't give her a hug and said "Glad to be back."

"So where's grass stain Raven" Cyborg said.

Raven quickly looked around to see that Beastboy, in fact, wasn't there. "I don't know he was right behind me, maybe he went to his room" she finally responded back.

"He isn't the Beast still, is he?" Robin asked with his hand inching towards his belt.

"No, he isn't the Beast anymore" Raven responded with a little anger in her voice for the way Robin was quick to attack his friend.

"Still, Cy and Star go search for him to be sure he's fine" Robin ordered and soon it was just him and Raven.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened out there?" Robin asked with his mask narrowing.

"No, I won't but I can tell you that Beastboy did no harm" Raven said while crossing her arms.

"Tell that to a guy we found in an alleyway almost mauled to death" Robin said still wanting to find out what happened.

Mentioning him was the final straw and with 4 red eyes she yelled at Robin, "I said I'm not going to tell you, so deal with it!" then her eyes returned to normal and said with a sigh, "I need to meditate" and quietly left to her room.

* * *

Raven quickly grabbed her meditation mirror as soon as she entered her room and sat on her bed. She silently hoped that she didn't need to fight one of her emotions and just do the cleanup part as she chanted her mantra and got sucked up into the mirror.

Once in her mind, she floated down to the rocky ground and surveyed her surroundings. To her surprise there was no emotion she had to fight, nor any mess to clean up, in fact there was no one there.

 _Where is everyone_ she thought as she traveled to different sections of her mind trying to find at least one emotion. Until she made it to her yellow cloaked emoticlone, Knowledges, realm which was a giant library that contained all of her knowledge.

As soon as she reached the doors she realised it was slightly open and she could hear someone talking.

"I'm changing my vote to side with Happy"a shy voice said. Raven knew the owner of this voice it was her gray cloaked emoticlone, Timid, but voting for what?

"Traitor!" she heard an emotion yell. It wasn't demonic, so she assumed it was probably her green cloaked emoticlone, Brave.

"Calm down Brave, Are you sure you want to change your vote Timid?" she heard a soft voice ask. Raven guessed this voice was her purple cloaked affection based off of her soft sounding voice.

"Yes, I'm sure I feel safer in his arms" said Timid.

 _His? Who could they be talking about? Might as well confront about it now_ and with that in mind she opened the large door. As expected the door squeaked when she opened it, giving away that she was there.

As soon as she found the group of emoticlones she realised everyone was there which included: Affection, Brave, Timid, Knowledge, Wisdom, Rude, Happy, even Rage was there. Raven wasted no time and asked, "And who would be 'His' arms?" as she narrowed her eyes at Timid.

Timid, being timid, shrunk into her cloak trying to hide for the intense stare, but before she could respond she was saved by Knowledge.

"What we were talking about does not matter. You came here to see why your powers failed, am I correct?" Knowledge asked. Raven simply gave a nod and Knowledge continued, "That was Timid. Her powers grew exponentially and we were to busy dealing with Rage to immediately stop it. So by the time we got to her, she was too powerful for us to stop. It wasn't until you fell asleep that we could calm her down."

"I'm so sorry Raven, because of me we were almost..." Timid tried to say but broke into sobs before she could finish.

Affection flew over to her crying sister and gave her a comforting hug and softly said, "It's okay Timid, nothing bad happened, Beastboy saved us."

"Yeah, but it was that idiot's fault that we were out in that damn alley and had to deal with Rage" Rude exclaimed.

"It's not his fault, all he wanted to do was dance with us!" Happy shouted back.

"I'm sick of you always defending that runt everytime Happy!" yelled Rage.

"Enough!" Raven yelled quieting all of her emotions. Once it was quite she continued, "the past is the past. Yes, Beastboy got us into the situation but he also got us out of it, so we are not going to punish or praise him got that" as she eyed all of her emotions. "Good with that settled I'm am going to leave now. Don't cause any more trouble." and with that she left Nevermore.

* * *

Raven came back from Nevermore to see that it was already night time and she was already extremely tired from what little sleep she got from the cave last night, so she got in bed wishing that everything to return to normal, but a second before she slipped into her subconscious a little piece of her missed the warmth that Beastboy provided.

* * *

And with that Chapter 4 is Complete! I really surprised myself I thought I was going to make this chapter a bit short _and_ it wasn't going to be done till next week guess snow really do make miracles happen. Anyway, the vote for who should Cy should be with is ending soon and so far I've only gotten 2 answers, so just in case you didn't know/ didn't read from earlier I am leaving it up to the readers to decide who Cy should be with. There are 3 potential candidates: Jinx, Bee, or Sarah Simms (Sarah was a romantic interest for Cy from the Titans comics for those who don't know). The usual, "Please review" stuff and all that other junk as well, but I do wanna say that those people who've written the over 100,000 word stories, heck even the 40,000+ words stories have gained some mad respect from me cause it ain't easy to get to those numbers. Anyway that ends my long rant for this chapter, till next time TheBigK1 signing off.


	5. Giving Up

Disclaimer: If I owned the Titans then why would I be on fanfiction?

Time: 3 and a half weeks from the last chapter

* * *

As he was walking through the halls all he could think about was how awful this day was and hoping this trend wasn't going to continue

Beastboy the stopped his mindless wandering and thought _How did things even end up like this?_

* * *

 _Earlier today_

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Yo B, If you don't get up now you won't have time to eat before practice starts." he heard undoubtedly Cyborgs loud booming voice.

Beastboy got up and looked at his alarm clock saying it's 10:45. _Useless Alarm clock_ he thought as he got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, but as soon as he left his room could easily smell Cyborg cooking meat and with a sigh he thought _maybe one day I'll tell them the real reason I don't eat meat._

Once he made it to the kitchen he could see everyone was already there. Cyborg was already devouring his triple meat breakfast sandwich, Robin and Starfire were both eating waffles, but Starfire had mustard instead of syrup, and Raven was just drinking her herbal tea.

Wasting no time, Beastboy immediately went to the fridge, grabbed some tofu bacon and a frying pan, and made his way to the stove and started cooking it.

Almost immediately he heard Cyborg complain, "C'mon man not that nasty tofu again!"

The others groaned. They knew this banter can go well beyond half a hour. They also knew that the banter would escalate until one decides to drop and so they waited.

After 24 minutes of endless banter Cyborg finally said, "B, stop acting like a wimp and start acting like the animal you truly are!"

Beastboy physically winced at that. He knew the Cyborg didn't mean it like that, but it still started to bring back some painful memories.

Cyborg, seeing his best friend wince, knew he went to far and started to say in a more since voice, "B -"

Cyborgs apology was cut short with the titan alarm ringing and Robin ever so prepared quickly got up and shouted, "Titans Trouble!"

Robin, getting to the computer before anyone else did, quickly addressed the situation and said, "It's Mumbo and he's robbing a bank on King street". Turning towards his teammates he quickly gave them orders and shouted his famous, "Titans Go!"

* * *

"I can't believe you let him get away!" growled Robin furiously. He pointed a finger at Beastboy, who averted his eyes and clenched his jaw. "How could you be that stupid? The square root of a hundred and forty four! It's almost as easy as one plus one, but you probably don't know the answer to that too. A third grader could answer better than you."

"Robin" said starfire as she placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, but he shrugged her off.

"Who do you think has to fix this mess now, Beastboy?" he continued. "I do. I always have to get us out of messes you cause. Mumbo got away with thousands of dollars because you couldn't answer a simple question."

"I said I was sorry" mumbled Beastboy.

"C'mon, Rob" Cyborg butted in. "Yelling B ain't getting us anywhere. Mumbo will come back. He always does."

"That's not the point" Robin said briskly. "The point is that Beastboy needs to start pulling his own weight on this team. He's the weakest out of all of us, not to mention the dumbest."

"Robin!" yelled Starfire. "That is hurtful and unnecessary!"

Raven stayed silent throughout the argument, her hood pulled up to conceal her face. Beastboy stood before Robin, an uncharacteristic look of stoicism on his face.

"But it's true" Robin responded. "And everyone here knows it."

"I think you need to take a breath here man" Cyborg said coldly as he folded his mechanical arms. "We'll get Mumbo next time. Beastboy made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, even you traffic light."

Robin turned to from Beast Boy to yell at Cyborg, but in that split second gave enough time for Beastboy to quickly turn into a bird and fly away from battle site. The boy wonder gaped for a second, then looked to where Beastboy used to be to make sure he had really gone. Once confirmed his scowl deppened.

But before Beastboy flew to far away he heard Raven finally say, "For what it's worth, I think you're being to hard on him, boy bunder." And with a quick look back, he could see Raven walking towards the T-car, while Cyborg glared at Robin, with his human eye menacingly, and Starfire simply looked disappointed at Robin, before they too headed for the T-car.

* * *

Beastboy knew that Robin needed an hour or two, so he decided to head to the arcade. As he was getting there he couldn't help but notice the way civilians were acting towards him. It's been a year and three quarters since the Titans formed and they're still looking at him like he has some contagious disease. After three hours of non-stop gaming, he headed back to the tower. Heading through the entrance quitely and making his way to the common room he saw Robin and Starfire on the couch. Looking at he back of his head, it seemed like Robin had cooled off. Hopeful that Robin was indeed cooled off, Beastboy was about to say another apology, but before he could he finally heard their conversation.

"Boyfriend Robin, may we get another earthly pet, for I fear my little bumgurf, Silkie, is getting rather lonely" Starfire politely asked.

"Sorry Star, but we don't have the resources for another pet" Robin responded, but with the pout that Starfire was giving was quickly destroying his resolve. Quickly trying to not back down he quickly said, "You could always ask Beastboy since he can turn into any animal."

"Glorious!" Starfire shouted. "I shall ask him as soon as he arrives home."

Beastboy knows that Starfire is a bit naive, but it still hurt that the underlying message of him being a pet. With that pain in mind, and not wanting to deal with Starfire asking him, he silently backed out the way he came and decided to come through the roof. Once he was back inside, he quickly made it to his room without running into anyone. When he arrived to his room, he quickly got his hidden journal and wrote in it which led him write another line on the wall. With the sad thought still in his head he decided he needed a walk, remember how this day spiraled out of control, but as he was walking his enhanced hearing heard someone talking. He racked his brain trying to find the answer.

It couldn't be Robin or Starfire since they were most likely still in the common room and Cyborg is usually only in his room when he's recharging, so the only option left was Raven. As he crept his way to the goths door he realised that indeed it was Raven, but who could she be talking too? Not wanting another Malchior experience, for everyone's sake, Beastboy turned into a fly and flew through the vents to her room. There was no way he could've predicted what he saw.

* * *

Raven doesn't like what she was doing, in fact she despises it, but she knows it must be done. So there she was in her room with a picture of Robin, her crush, and was 'trying' to practice her flirting with it. It irritated her to no end that she had to wat time to practice this sort of thing, but she understands affections insight, If Robin were to break up with Starfire she would have to have some experience in this subject. Well she was was practicing until she heard

"What the H-" she heard someone say before a large crash she heard.

Quickly running around her bed, she saw Beastboy picking himself of the ground. _Oh Azar, I hope he didn't see what I was doing_ she thought with her cheeks beginning to blush.

After Beastboy picked himself up and with curiosity in his voice he asked, "Why the heck were you flirting with a picture of Robin?"

Raven quickly getting out her embarrassment switch tracks to anger and said with venom in her tone and her eyes narrowing, "I think the better question is, What the Hell are you doing in my room unannounced Beastboy."

Quickly averting his eyes to the ground and starting to scratch the back of his neck he gave a nervous laugh and said, "I heard you talking to someone outside and my curiosity got the best of me. Sorry, I'll leave now." and with that he quickly headed towards the door, but could still feel Ravens intense stare burning holes in his back.

Once he got to the door he heard Raven say, "If you dare say what happened here to anyone, I'll be sure to let you have some quality time in another dimension."

With the door opening, while walking backwards, Beastboy nervously says, "Don't worry Rae, My lips are sealed." As he pretends to zip up his lips. Beastboy deciding to push his luck and with a smirk says, "You know, If you need advice with love, you could always ask the love god over here." and with that he turned around to head out the door.

 _Love god? Yeah right what would that little green freak know about love_ Raven thought, but she realised too late that she thought aloud _. Azar, please tell me he didn't hear_ but after noticing His stiff and frozen stance she knew the he heard.

For a moment there was nothing but a tense silence with Raven frozen on her bed and Beastboy frozen in the doorway, until Beastboy let out a deep sigh and with a voice full of defeat and betrayal, he says "You know, I would've thought that a person whose been called horrible things throughout most of her life should've known how bad it feels to be called derogatory terms."

Raven felt like she was stuck in time, unable to say or do anything as Beastboy continued with an even broken tone, "And I thought you were my friend, But I guess I was wrong." And with that he took a step forward and the door closed with a hiss.

As if time finally hit the play button, Raven shot up and started heading to the door to try to salvage whatever was left of their friendship, but by the time she reached the door she realised that her emotions were causing the room to be mostly encased with her powers. So instead of putting the changeling in harm's way, She decided that it would be better to meditate for a bit before she went to apologize.

* * *

Finally, with her emotions back under control she looked at her clock indication that she's been meditating for the past four hours. Hopeful that Beastboy had also calmed down, she left the sanctuary of her room to find him. She decided that the common room would be the best bet.

As soon as she entered the common room she saw Cyborg playing some mindless racing game and Starfire cooking something that most definitely still alive. Deciding it was best to ask both at the same time she asked, "Has anyone seen Beastboy, I have something important to tell him."

"Sorry Raven, haven't seen B since he left the battle." Cyborg quickly responded so he doesn't lose concentration.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with friend Cyborg, I have not seen friend Beastboy since his departure after the argument." said Starfire.

"Have you tried his room yet Raven, he could've just entered through his room window." responded Cyborg.

"No I haven't tried his room yet, thanks Cyborg." Raven said as she left the common room and headed to Beastboy's bedroom.

Once she got there she wasted no time and knocked on the door. "Beastboy, its me Raven and I have something to tell you" she said, but after a few moments of no response she knocked again and asked in a nicer tone, "Please Beastboy, I want to apologize for what I said." but like before there was no response. Getting irritated, She knocked on the harder this time, "Beastboy if you don't open the door I'm going to phase in." but all she got was the same no response. "Fine I'm heading in and you better be decent."

But before she could phase in Robin entered the hall and asked, "What are you doing at Beastboy's door Raven?"

"I need to tell Beastboy something important, but he not opening the door" she said through gritted teeth.

"He left the tower Raven" Robin responded.

 _Foolish me I should've tried to find his signature in the first place_ she thought as she pulled out her communicator and tried to call him. To her surprise, she heard Beastboy's communicator ring in Robin's belt. Warily she asked, almost afraid of what the answer could be, "Why do you have Beastboy's communicator?"

"Well you see…."

* * *

 _A bit over a hour earlier_

 _Slade's still on the loose and I need to be prepared for when he strikes next_ Robin thought as he pummeled the punching bag. He stopped though when he heard someone call out his name he expected to see Starfire, but to his surprise Beastboy was standing there with a sad face on.

"Robin, I need to tell you something important." He heard Beastboy ask.

"Well it can't be that important since you didn't contact with your communicator so we'll discuss it over a sparring match." Robin said.

"Fine" was all Beastboy and he headed towards the arena.

"No powers" Robin said and he they both readied their stances he asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well you see-"

"Beastboy you have to attack more precise"

"As I was saying, I-"

"You have to sweep your feet faster in order to get me off balance"

"Robin, what I'm trying to say is-"

"Are you even trying Beast-" Robin tried saying but was cut off by a growl.

Beastboy quickly got a hold of Robin's cape and spun him around until he released Robin and sent him flying into a wall. Before Robin could get up he could feel Beastboy's hand lift him up by the top of shirt and his other hand reeled back about to deliver a punch. Robin was about to counter attack, but was stopped short when Beastboy dropped him back on the ground.

"I'm so sorry Robin. This was what I was trying to talk about." Beastboy said while Robin gave him a confused glance as he got himself back up on to his two feet.

"The Beast wants to be released and it's starting to influence my behavior again." Beastboy said with a sigh.

"So what can we do to help?" Robin asked concerned for his green friend.

"There's only one thing I could think of….." Beastboy said as he trailed off. With a heavy sigh, he pulled out his communicator and handed it over to Robin.

 _No this can't be happening! I know I said some mean things today, but I didn't mean them. He is my friend after all_ Robin thought.

"I'm not quitting the team Robin" Beastboy said as if he knew what Robin was thinking. "I'm just going to be out in an unpopulated area, I don't know how long till I get back, it could be a week to multiple years, but I promise you this. I will be back, understand?"

Robin gave a nod, relieved that he's not quitting but still really sad that his surrogate brother was leaving for an uncertain amount of time.

"I can't face the others amd tell them this. It would break my heart so could you please tell them this?" Beastboy asked.

Robin still shocked by the news just gave another nod.

"Thanks Robin, I'll try to write whenever I can."

* * *

"And with that he just left" Robin said back in present time.

"So he's really gone" Raven said in a whisper, still trying to realise that he actually left.

All Robin did was nod and said with a deep sigh, "well I'm of to tell the others." and with that Robin left Raven to her own thoughts.

 _Robin might have been fooled but the Beast told me that aggression is just the masks self defence and it was me who probably who set it off_ she thought with a heavy heart and that's when she felt a drop of water roll down her cheek. She quickly teleported to her room to get her emotions under control.

* * *

Raven walked into the common room to see only Starfire in the room staring out the window sadly while petting Silkie. This had become a common thing now for everyone dealt with the grief differently. Starfire would just stare out the window while petting silkie waiting for her friend's return. Robin has been non-stop pushing himself in the gym, still punishing himself for not being able to do anything to help Beastboy. Cyborg has been in the garage the whole time tinkering away, never playing any video games because they reminded him too much of his best friend. Raven went back to the days when the Titans were formed, only going out of her room to eat and fight the bad guys. It didn't help that every villain they faced would bring it up.

Raven quickly made her tea and took the long way back to her room, which consisted of her traveling almost the entire tower. She was getting close to her door when she heard a noise. At first she thought it was nothing but then she heard it again and it was coming from across the hall from her door, but that room was Beastboy's room. Hope surged through Raven as she quickly hit the override code on his door and entered his room with her head faced down.

"Beastboy! I missed you so much and I'm so sorry I didn't mean it, you're not a freak will you please forgive me?" Raven waited for a response but all she got were shuffling noises. Slowly moving her head up she saw the culprit was not Beastboy but was just silkie moving in a pile of his clothes.

Raven reached down and patted the larvae, "You miss him too don't you." all she got was a gurgle noise in which she assumed was a yes. "C'mon let's get you back to Starfire before she starts looking for you" she said as she picked up Silkie. But then she looked up.

* * *

The three other Titans all jumped from whatever they were doing as all the lights and the windows in the tower shattered. They all rushed to the common room to group up in case of an attack.

"Are we under attack?" Robin said running towards where Starfire and Cyborg are.

"Sensors aren't picking up anything at all?" replied Cyborg.

"Then what happened?" said a stressing Robin.

"Friends where is friend Raven?" Starfire asked looking around.

"I don't know Cy can you track her?" asked Robin.

"Scanners say she somewhere on her bedroom level but I can't get a clear reading, something is jamming my sensors." Cyborg responded.

"Then someone must of done something she could be endanger! Titans Go!" Robin shouted as he started to run to her bedroom level with the other behind him.

As soon entered the level Robin whispered, "I'll check my room while you guys check hers" The two nodded and they went their separate ways to find their missing friend.

After ten minutes of searching the two rooms, both parties went back empty handed.

"I am worried for friend Raven" Starfire said.

"Don't worry Star we'll find her" Robin said while grabbing hold of her hand.

That's when Cyborgs enhanced setting picked something up "Shh guys, do you hear that?" he asked.

When all was quiet they finally heard quite sobs coming from the only other room left on this floor. As they all headed towards Beast Boy's door they were ready to take on the villian. Robin gave to a count of three and they jumped into his room with their weapons primed and ready for attack, but there was no villian to attack in the dark room.

That's when they heard someone sniffle and slightly moving on the other side of the room sitting with their back to the wall and legs tucked in.

"Cy light please." Robin asked.

With Cyborg's shoulder light active they found their missing teammate crying in the corner. To say they were shocked would be an understatement They have never seen Raven cry, not even when the world was ending.

Starfire was the first to break for her shock and quickly flew over to her 'sister' and gave her a hug, not her infamous bone crushing hugs, but a comforting hug. Soon Raven was also wrapped by masculine arms and, not very long after, metallic arms that wrapped around everyone.

Eventually Raven's sobs slowed down and quieted and everyone relaxed a bit, but never getting out of the hug when Robin asked, "Raven, what happened?"

Raven did nothing but point upat the wall behind.

Taking the hint they separated from the hug and Cyborg maneuvered the light to face the wall.

" X'Hal No…."

"It can't be true…"

"How did I not see this happen…."

They all said as tears began forming in each of their eyes the longer they stared at the wall.

No one could blame them for never seeing this wall because it was always blocked by Beastboy's bunk bed and the many posters he put up, which they realised now were to hide this wall to view.

On this wall was one sentence engraved over and over again, from ceiling to floor at some points the sentences were thicker while others were thinner, but it was always the same sentence.

The sentence read:

 _I am a Human being, not an animal, not a pet, and not a freak; I am a Human._

But that wasn't the thing that brought the Titans to tears. No, it was the words made from four slash marks that was over the sentence, For over that repeating sentence were three words in cold that read:

 _ **I GIVE UP**_

And that was the first day in Titan history where all the Titans cried while hugging each other wishing that their surrogate brother was safe and home

* * *

I'm Soooooooooooooooooooo Sorry for the long wait but i got really badly sick one week and because of that school became a hassle, then the holidays swept in and ugh life was really tough. But do not fret for I have a lot of news to hand out. First order of business is that this story will be a CyxSarah story because a person who wishes to stay anonymous, pointed out to me that though in the comics Cy and Sarah broke up the last issue with Cy having any romance was him and Sarah making up before she went to college. But do not fret CyxBee lovers for I am making a very _very_ late christmas one-shot that has CyxBee. Another thing I am creating a story that has my first OC in it, but here comes the real thing for you guys, it's a place for stories in which people ask me to write, the rules of what could be on the story will be posted on my profile page so if you want to give me ideas before I actually start the story you can. Finally after reading some other Fanfics I really liked how writer had sort of "fan mail" and responded to reviewers so without further ado here it is:

Fan Mail:

 **Car:** Sadly this won't be a CyxBee story, but my one shot will be!

 **Car:** hello again Car, Thank you for your positive feedback it really does help me write more

 **Guest:** Thank you guest, I wanted a story where the Beast isn't some big Baddie

 **Car:** Car you make my heart swell with the amount of positive reviews you give me and I hope I can keep up to your standards

 **Abby6666:** Yeah I like my Beast too :) and here's more

 **Guest:** Here you go my anonymous friend it's great to know that I hooked you.

 **Sailor Dragonball 87:** Thank you for the compliment (even though when I tried to reread my already posted chapters I cringe) But in this story I wanted to make the Beast into a kinder character since he has a conscious, now don't get me wrong he still follows the law of nature instead of the law of man.

 **OdaStider:** Thank you Oda I wanted to have some humor so why not put it in a place most people don't XD

 **Sailor Dragonball 87:** Thank you for another compliment Sailor they really do help me want to write more

 **Sailor Dragonball 87:** Though I did PM you the answer, for other Sarah Simms is from the Teen Titans Go! Comics that continued 2-3 years after the show and movie passed and in these comics was girl who helped look after disabled kids. She and Cy did date, but broke up. Later they came back together while camping and made up, though not as a couple because she was leaving for college

 **Guest:** Yeah I love cliff hangers so you'll see a lot more ;)

 **:** Sorry like I said before this is a CyxSarah story, but my one-shot will be CyxBee.

Whew! Done with the reviews but I don't mind lay them all on me (a wink, a wink wink), I'll write as much as I can. I'll probably have that one-shot up within the next 2 weeks and the next chapter for this sometime from a week to a month, ends up how lif wants it, but until next folks TheBigK1 signing off


End file.
